Great Lords
by Ameeba
Summary: A fight between king Thranduil and lord Elrond, when they have different opinions of their sons relationship.  Some letters and a visit to the realm of Mirkwood which the neither of the lords are NOT going to forget and neither Aragorn.


**A/N: Hello! This is my second fanfic YAY! I wrote this because I think there is too few Thran/Elro fanfics here. I hope you enjoy reading this :D**

**Warning for swearing, mention of sex, a great fight between the two lords and romance, I'm mean male X male fluff  
><strong>

_Letter_

'Talk'

* * *

><p><em>Elrond,<em>

_You or I would say your foster son has something what belongs to me._

_I loved to have my son back to Mirkwood and help me rebuild my kingdom. _

_Tell Legolas that he must come immediately home._

_Thranduil _

Elrond stared at the parchment piece and sighed deeply, should he first write to Thranduil and tell what is going on between his foster son and the prince of Mirkwood and try the Elvenking realize that Legolas do not want to leave.

'Ada' heard Elrond his foster sons' voice.

'Estel, where is Legolas? I need to speak with both of you' Elrond said and Aragorn looked at his father kind of surprised and said;

'He is resting in my room' and the human couldn't be without smiling a little.

'Would you go after him Estel?' Elrond asked kindly and Aragorn nodded and went to his room. Elrond took a new piece of parchment and some ink and place it on his desk and put some ink on the feather pen. Elrond heard some light chuckles and some low murmur from the hall so he knew that the two was coming.

'You wished to see us lord Elrond' Legolas said polite when he and Aragorn entered Elronds' study room.

'Yes, please sit down' Elrond said and put the feather pen away. Aragorn and Legolas sat down and looked at Elrond.

'What is it ada?' Aragorn asked and was slightly worried because his father never seemed to be so down.

'It is Thranduil' Elrond said and after a while he continued;

'He wants you, Legolas back to Mirkwood and thinks that Estel keeps you here against your will'

'But… I… Estel dose not… I love him, I do not want to go' Legolas said.

'I will write to him Legolas, do not worry' Elrond said and Legolas nodded and said;

'Write to him that I'm not coming home, not alone'

_Thranduil,_

_I understand your concern for your only son, but he is in love and doses not wish to come home._

_He loves you and wants the best for you but he wants to stay beside his beloved so long he can._

_You have been in love too Thranduil, do not forget how **you** felt then. _

_I beg, let Legolas stay. You would make him very happy, I promise that._

_Elrond _

'When did I sign in to this journey?' Elrond asked himself angrily.

'Never, my ada wanted us **all** travel to Mirkwood that he can talk some **sense **in us' Legolas said and rode with Anrod beside Aragorn who rode with Brego. Elrond sighed very loud and Aragorn chuckled.

'Why couldn't he just come to Rivendell, it would been much easier' Elrond complained and Aragorn looked at his father and said;

'Either you do not trust the twins or you do not like riding'

'I trust Elrohir and Elladan, but I fear that my little Evenstar decides to come home' Elrond admitted and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

'I think Arwen is more than fine' Aragorn said and Legolas laughed and Elrond glared on the young once and thought on what his son had meant with it.

'Legolas I must speak with you and take your human with you' Thranduil said when they entered the Mirkwood castle.

'Are you not going to greet us and welcome us to the realm of Mirkwood ada?' Legolas asked a little bit annoyed by how his father was behaving.

'Come' Thranduil said and Aragorn and Legolas followed after the Elvenking.

'I'm sorry my lord how my king behaves' a servant apologized.

'It's alright' Elrond said.

'Well let me lead you my lord to your room and get you something to eat' the blond haired (like the most of the Sindar elves was) servant said.

'Thank you that would be very nice of you' Elrond said pleased and followed after the servant to his room.

When he had eaten began the half-elf lord to unpack his belongings. There was a knock on the door and Legolas peaked inside the room and said;

'My ada wishes to see you in the throne room'

'Thank you Legolas for telling me. Where is Estel?' Elrond asked and looked at the blond haired prince.

'I'm here in the hallway ada' Aragorn said and Elrond walked to the hallway, closed his rooms' door and looked at the couple.

'Was Thranduil mad?' Elrond asked quietly.

'You will see' Aragorn promised and Elrond walked to the throne room.

'You wished to see me king Thranduil' Elrond said and bowed to the king of Mirkwood.

'Yes, follow me' Thranduil said and Elrond followed after the Elvenking to a sort of a back room.

'Sit down' Thranduil said and sat down and Elrond did as he was told.

'Why did you let that happen, peredhil?' Thranduil asked.

'Why let **I**! **I**! You know that I have nothing to do with that' Elrond said and tried to hold back his anger.

'Oh really! I know, I have seen it a few times. It is always your fault' Thranduil said raising his voice a bit.

'Thranduil do not dig up that what happened to your ada at the battle in First Age' Elrond said and raised his voice.

'It was your fault! You were there, Elrond you saw my ada die in front of your own two eyes! You didn't do anything and then you couldn't even get the stupid human Isildur, to destroy the ring' Thranduil said angrily.

'It wasn't my fault! It wasn't anybody's fault. It was a battle and many died in it! Your ada died honourable, he gave us a chance' Elrond told.

'You lie peredhil!' Thranduil spat out.

'I do not! Your ada said that he wanted to gave chance for us, for his son that you could live on without any evil, for a while at least' Elrond said and Thranduil looked at the half-elf and Elrond sighed.

'I know your adas' death was hard to you and many other, including me. He was so kind your ada that I always wished that he would be my ada too' Elrond said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

'Let's leave that subject and talk about Legolas and the heir of Isildurs' relationship' Thranduil said.

'Do not judge Aragorn for his bloodline, he is different from his kin and his ada, Arathorn was a good man. Aragorn has proved that he is strong and different on the journey to destroy the ring, he let the ring go Thranduil' Elrond told the blond haired ruler of Mirkwood.

'Thranduil I beg you to understand that they really love each other and it's not just a passing thing. It's time to let your son go' Elrond said calmly.

'To a human, he will die Elrond! And so will Legolas too' Thranduil said.

'Aragorn is a half-elf, Thranduil. He won't pass very quickly. Thranduil just think about your wife, you love her and you would have done everything for her, right?' Elrond asked.

'Yes. Legolas is he only thing what is left of my wife' Thranduil said.

'You make Legolas unhappy if you do not let him go. Either he will die now in grief when he can't spend his rest of his life with the one he loves or let him live happy with his beloved, it's you choice Thranduil. And do not think this is easy for me neither! My daughter nearly died, my twin sons are together with each other and Aragorn is going to Minas Tirith, I'll be alone in Rivendell and I'm not going to sail to the gray heavens because my fucking wife doesn't want me there' Elrond said loud and walked away with tears falling from his eyes and Thranduil just sat there quiet.

There was a knock on Elronds' room's door on the morning.

'Please enter' Elrond said and sat on his beds end.

'I'm so sorry Elrond how I have behave, jelled at you and blamed you. I wish I could take that all calling you a peredhil back and I didn't know that you haven't so easy in your life and with the relationship. Could you forgive me, my old dear friend?' Thranduil asked very gently and sat down beside the dark haired half-elf lord.

'I regret that we have been fighting over stupid things for centuries and that right now we should be friends and be happy for Legolas and Aragorn and let them be wed' Thranduil said.

'Are you serious Thranduil?' Elrond asked surprised and looked at Thranduil who smiled and said;

'Yes I am Elro' and Elronds' face light up into a huge smile and he hugged Thranduil.

'I knew I could get some sense in you and I forgive you mellon-nin' Elrond said and Thranduil hugged Elrond back.

'I'm glad you did and came to Mirkwood. Shall we go and tell the good news to the kids?' Thranduil asked.

'Of course we shall Thranduil. But they will freak out when they see us coming together' Elrond noted and Thranduil got a mischief grin on his face that Elrond had seen last when they were just mere elflings and they were going to flew the teachers and make a huge scene of it.

'There is no law against that you can't freak out kids' Thranduil said.

'I'm proud of you Thranduil' Elrond said after the dinner, when they were sitting in the common room.

'I did the right thing thanks to you Elro' Thranduil said and Elrond smiled.

'So tell me old friend, what has happen in your life? ' Thranduil asked.

'Nothing much, Mithrandir was constantly visiting Rivendell before they started their journey to destroy the ring' Elrond said.

'He needed some foreseeing' Thranduil said more like to himself.

'Yes' Elrond said.

'Behaved my son when you had the council?' Thranduil asked.

'Yes he did' Elrond said and Thranduil smiled pleased.

'How about the mighty Elvenking, has something happened in your life?' Elrond asked and looked at Thranduil.

'No, just very lonely when Legolas was on the quest and it was why I wanted him home' Thranduil admitted.

'Are you going to sail to the gray heavens?' Elrond asked suddenly.

'No, there is nothing to me' Thranduil answered. They were a long while quiet when they heard voices of their children walking to the common room.

'Hello my great lords' Aragorn greeted and sat down on the couch which was opposite the couch were the two lords sat on.

'Hello Estel, enjoying your time in Mirkwood?' Thranduil asked and smiled to Elronds' foster son.

'Yes my highness, it's very beautiful here and I could linger in your beautiful woods for centuries' Aragorn said.

'I'm glad to hear that and Aragorn please call me Thranduil' the Elvenking said and the son of the king walked to the common room and sat down beside Aragorn and asked;

'And where did you forget me melenth?' Legolas asked and pretended to sound insulted but he failed totally.

'But Legolas you are always in here' Aragorn said and put Legolas hand on his chest where the elf could feel Aragorns' heart beats.

'Aren't they cute' Elrond said and leaned a little closer to Thranduil.

'Yes they are' Thranduil said and smiled.

'Ada' Legolas said and looked on his father.

'Yes my son' Thranduil said and looked at his son.

'May Aragorn sleep in my room and in my bed, with me?' Legolas asked unsure and Thranduil burst out to laughter.

'You ask my permit to that?' Thranduil asked amused.

'Yes I do, that I'm certain that you are fine with it' Legolas said.

'He is your beloved. You don't need to ask my permit to kiss him, have sex with him or anything else you two will come up with' Thranduil said and Legolas blushed when his father said that.

'Legolas I think that was a yes' Aragorn noted and stroked Legolas cheek and the elf prince just nodded and walked away with his becoming husband.

'I didn't know Legolas could bush' Elrond said.

'Me neither' Thranduil admitted and they sat a while silent again.

'Well… Umm… Elro' Thranduil said.

'Yes Thran mellon-nin?' Elrond asked interested and wanted to know how this all ended up.

'I have missed you company very much, I'm happy you are here. Since when we were young…' Thranduil said and he muttered to himself;

'You are a warrior Thranduil. This can't be so difficult. Damn me and that half-elf'

'Yes' Elrond said and leaned nearer and then Thranduil got the one and only chance and he used it, he kissed the half-elf lord of Rivendell. Elrond looked surprised on Thranduil when the blond haired Elvenking had broken the kiss.

'I also hated you for the fact that I have fallen for you' Thranduil admitted and blushed just slightly.

'Thranduil, why haven't you told me?' Elrond asked.

'I'm sorry it was very difficult Elro' Thranduil said and put his arms around the dark haired half-elf lord.

'I love you Elrond' Thranduil said and kissed Elrond again and the half-elf lord blushed and said;

'And I love you Thranduil' Elrond said and smiled and the Elvenking kissed the half-elf with passion and they ended up lying on the couch, Thranduil on the top of Elrond.

'Guess what I have always wanted to do' Thranduil whispered in Elronds' pointy ear.

'What?' Elrond asked and gasped.

'Mark your neck dear Elrond' Thranduil said and licked down to Elronds' neck and marked the half-elf lord his.

'I think that you my handsome Elvenking have too much clothes on' Elrond informed and moaned when Thranduil begun to nibble his pointy ear.

'You think so my sweet Elro?' Thranduil asked.

'Yes' Elrond said and took the opportunity to undress Thranduils' elvenrobe. He slides it off the Elvenking and put the robe gently on the table beside the couch.

'I think that it's you who have too much on right now' Thranduil said and kissed Elrond.

'I agree' Elrond said in the kiss.

'Way a go ada' they heard a dark voice from the hall. They stopped and looked to the hall and saw Aragorn standing there only with his leggings on.

'Oh, carry on I didn't see anything' Aragorn lied and walked fast back to Legolas' room. Thranduil raised an eyebrow to Elrond.

'He hasn't at least anything against **us**' Elrond said and Thranduil laughed and kissed Elrond on the forehead.

'Come Elrond, let's go to my room' Thranduil said, stood up and took his robe in his hand and helped Elrond on his feet. They shared a love full kiss and walked to the Elvenkings' master bedroom.

_Dear kids,_

_You are invited to the wedding of two great lords;_

_Thranduil the king of Mirkwood & Elrond the half-elf lord of Rivendell_

_We wish to see you in the wedding and we hope you can leave the kingdom ruling for one day at least and also come to Mirkwood to see a new member of the family._

_We love you both very much and wish you well._

_And Estel your brothers are coming too._

_With love, Thranduil and Elrond_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you thought and tell me if you want a extra chapter with M rated Thranduli x Elrond**

Estel – Aragorns' elven name which means hope

Ada - Father

Peredhil – Half-elf

Elro – A nickname for Elrond that Thranduil used to call him when they were young and best friends

Mellon-nin – My friend

Melenth – My love

Thran – A nickname for Thranduil what Elrond used to call him when thy were young and best friends


End file.
